On Edge
by TheAzureFox
Summary: Faitsu didn't trust Rakutsu. Rakutsu had no better alternative. She wanted nothing to do with him. He wanted everything to do with her. One simple request for a date really couldn't hurt them yet why did the two feel so...on edge? (RakutsuxFaitsu, Pokespe versions of Nate and Rosa)


**A/N-**

**Well, uh, hello. New fanfiction member here with a passion for Pokespe (and some slight fondness for the games and anime). **

**This story - one shot - is a Corruptionshipping (Corrupted, Visor, whatever) story based upon Rakutsu and Faitsu (also now known as Lack-two and Whi-two to others). I plan to have this one be be the first in a series of one-shots centered around the 'main' pairings of Pokespe (so, essentially, Agency, Mangaquest, Special, Commoner, Oldrival, Frantic, this, and whatever the hell X and Y are called (but not in that direct order)). **

**Corruptionshipping has recently become a favorite of mine and I find it really sad that there's so few fan fictions of them so I decided to start off with this one. I find Faitsu's and Rakutsu's relationship as sort of detective and thief really interesting, and I'm beginning to think its **_**really**_** likely that these two will end up together whenever the BW2 arc finishes. I mean, why else would you have a boy detective off on a mission to **_**flirt**_** with girls in order to make them practically **_**fall in love**_** with you so that you could steal an item from them of great importance. Granted, Rakutsu's only doing it for his job, but the situation he and Faitsu are placed in (with Faitsu being his obvious next target) just makes this relationship all the more complex. And, normally, I don't go for this sort of thing but these two are absolutely adorable!**

**Well, anyways, I love this arc and love this pairing! So, here's a one-shot centering around these two cute charries!**

**-TheAzureFox**

"Faitsu, you're looking cute today!"

"Hey, hey, Faitsu! I never noticed before, but you're outfit compliments you _perfectly_!"

"Is it just me, or are your eyes suddenly more _beautiful_ than before?"

Faitsu grumbled as she pulled her black bag pack strap tighter across her shoulder. Beside her, a visor-wearing boy with unruly hair spouted sentences of pure and utter nonsense. The girl could feel her face burn as multiple students turned and snickered, their attention centering upon her and the boy known as Rakutsu.

_I wish he'd just go away, _the girl thought as Rakutsu took out his familiar notebook, pen in hand. Her eyes turned to the objects with unease, feeling the burden of her secret weighing on her neck quite heavily. This boy…what was his objective with her?

For as long as Faitsu could remember since entering the academy, Rakutsu had taken an unhealthy amount of interest in her. Sure, on occasion his attention span would snap and he'd take it upon himself to pay attention to others in the female category but that certainly didn't excuse his behavior. Taking notes on things from her birthday to her favorite dishes, she found it hard to believe he was anything less than dangerous. If he were to get close to her…if he were discover her secret…well, she dreaded the mere thought of that.

"Hey, Faitsu!" Rakutsu's voice brought her back into reality. "So, what's your answer?"

Startled by his outburst of a question, Faitsu regarded him meekly. "S-Sorry, I wasn't listening! Can you repeat the question again?"

"Like I was saying, do you want to go on a date with me?"

Dead silence rang into Faitsu's ears as she glanced up at him, blood pounding into her face in a mixture of astonishment and despair. From the corner of her eyes, she could spot their fellow peers watching them in awe, eyes brought upon the couple in an almost eerie fashion. _Damn you, Rakutsu! _she cursed inwardly. _The point of my being here is to take away attention _not _attract_ _it!_ Faitsu could feel the stares of everyone around her pounding into her like miniature hammers, and the girl yearned for them to look elsewhere.

"Well, what do you say?" the boy leaned forward to grasp both of her hands, forcing them away from her black backpack strap. "Please, Faitsu?"

She opened her mouth but quickly shut it again, unsure of how to respond. Because, even if he pleaded to her with such enthusiasm, there was still a deep and oozing layer of sugar that coated each and every word. Each and everything about him seemed so _real _but so _fake_, if that was even possible. The way his eyes sparkled with a hidden meaning, the soft yet desperate touch of skin against skin mixed with the cunning smile of a demon, each and everything screamed _liar._ Faitsu could sense that each and every single action he wore was not one of attraction, but one of a predator sniffing for prey.

The longing to go far, far away soon accumulated, and the brunette grew unsure. Rakutsu's grip tightened and her brain raced for a response. Should she say "no"? Should she say "yes"? If she said the former, she'd most likely be able to escape the situation okay. However, that didn't guarantee her safety from Rakutsu's antics. Even if she turned him down, there was most certainly the chance that he'd still pursue her.

But, should she choose the latter, she would get to find out his true intentions. Much of the boy was still unknown to her, and his actions regarding her were still vague. Why did this boy - whose sole purpose seemed to be for hunting down women - choose to study and track her down? Why had he taken an extreme interest in her? Faitsu believed she already knew the answer, her hands longing to tighten around her silver locket. _Just what should I do, Lord N?_

Rakutsu searched Faitsu's face for an answer, his eyes narrowing as she continued to stare up in silence. It seemed as if she was contemplating her response, eyes glazed over as the girl's face became painted with red.

He continued to hold his earnest smile, but the joyful facade he wore was wavering. Impatience was gnawing at him as the brunette stood, and the boy detective wished she could be more swift with her answer. Still, he had a mission and, if his calculations held true, Faitsu would prove very useful in his search for the Plasma Chip. Though the boy's flirtatious attitude made him seem no more than a womanizer, there was truly a purpose between each and every action he took. As one of the police force, it was _his_ task to ensure the safety of Unova and if that mission required him to woo a female Plasma grunt - so be it. If it was essential for him, a cop trained in the ways of duty and honor, to take up the ways of a womanizer…well, so be it. A stab in his pride certainly couldn't compare to the role of importance he had.

Faitsu slipped her hands from his, a shadow crossing her face. His eyes narrowed, and Rakutsu's gaze swiftly picked up on the trembling in her shoulders. She fidgeted with her strap, fingers squeezing and releasing pressure upon the material with uncertainty.

"Fine."

The answer slipped out so quick Rakutsu couldn't properly comprehend her response. "I'm sorry?"

"Fine," she looked up at him, a blush sprinkling itself upon her cheek. "I'll go on a date with you. But just once, okay?"

Faitsu stopped and opened her mouth as if to say more, but turned silent again as she shot him a quick sheepish look.

The boy forced himself to beam. "Thank you!" he said in as much of a sincere voice as he could muster. "You won't regret this. Five o'clock at the lookout, okay? Wear whatever you like!"

She gave a nod and he waved a hand at her. Turning around, the boy began to dash through the hallways and towards his class, grinning. However, as he made his way around the corner and into a lonely passageway, Rakutsu's grin transformed into a triumphant grin.

The predator was determined to corner his prey.

Faitsu instantly regretted her words. The moment she had agreed to Rakutsu's proposal, every single pair of eyes had concentrated themselves upon her. Even if she had agreed to get him off her case, there was still the problem of blending in. With the gossip almost certainly spreading through the Trainer School, she would almost certainly soon be within the center of attention. _It doesn't matter either way though, _she reminded herself firmly._ It's Rakutsu's fault that I'm in this position._ Once again, she cursed her luck with the brunette boy.

The girl turned away from their prying eyes and she made her way down the hallway opposite to the one Rakutsu took. However, even as she fled the scene of his proposition, she could not escape his gaze. She was already far away from him, his unruly hair no longer within her sight, but the burning image of dark brown eyes could not leave her mind.

"Faitsu!" a bold voice called.

The girl rotated around to see a boy wearing suspender clothing that largely resembled some sort of green dinosaur. It covered the bottom half of his body but did not help to hide his short-sleeved t-shirt or his backwards cap.

"Petashi," she greeted him quietly.

With a grin, the boy leaned forward eagerly. "Hey, I know the rumor's circulating the school _buuuut_ is it true that Rakutsu asked you out on a date? Is it also true that you _accepted_?"

"Yes to both."

He regarded her curiously. "Aren't you happy?"

Faitsu narrowed her eyes. "Why would I be?"

"Huh?" Petashi's eyes widened. "Most girls would _swoon_ over a chance to be with that boy and he picks _you_ of all of them! I'd say you should be a pretty happy girl!"

_I'm sure most would,_ _but, to me, this is only a chance for me to get him off my back. _

"Well, um, I figured that if I went on a date with him it would…y'know…keep him away." she hated the way she stumbled but Faitsu hoped it would be enough to ward Petashi off.

The boy rubbed a finger under his nose. "Yeah, it's true that Rakutsu seems like a stalker, stalkin' girls and whatnot. But I don't think that he's as much as a womanizer as everyone thinks he is."

Faitsu's curiosity peaked. "And why do you think that?" she asked cautiously. "I don't think I've ever seen him doing a-anything else."

"Well, it's true that he certainly doesn't seem like anything other than a lady's man. But," he paused for a second. "I'm sure he's much more than that. I'm sure that, deep inside, he's something more than a flirt. Rakutsu, in my opinion, is like a white knight waiting to be polished by his princess."

_What an…odd way to put it, _the brunette tipped her head slightly to the right. _He's in no way like a white knight, and he's certainly not anything like Lord N._

The bell for school rung loudly in their ears before Faitsu could muster a reply. Petashi, however, seemed unwilling to stick around any longer and began to run north. But, as he realized that she was not following behind, the boy spun around and beckoned to her with a wave of his hand. "Come on!" he called. "Or do you want Cheren on our cases again?"

Faitsu smiled back. "Of course not."

She chased after the boy while contemplating upon his words. Rakutsu surely was more than his womanizer personality suggested. He was dangerous, that much she was sure of. He was like a Houndoom in Mareep's clothing, awaiting a moment to leap upon and weaken its unsuspecting prey. However, even as Faitsu reminded herself this, she still couldn't reason why he'd chosen her, of all people, to prey upon. Most likely, it involved her circumstances surrounding the Plasma Chip. But, even still, that was a closely-guarded secret and one that she had never brought out into the open. There was no possible way that he knew so…why? Why did he seek to buy her trust? Why did he seek to treat her with flowery words? Why had he rescued her back at the PokeStar Studios field trip? Was her life worth that much to him? Or did he somehow find out about who she _really _was?

As her head spun with many unanswered questions, she found herself dreading this so-called "date" they had. What if Rakutsu _had_ found out about her true identity? What if he knew that she was formerly with Team Plasma? And, not only that, but she carried the one piece of information that could very easily topple Unova with its contents? Was this boy with the Neo-Plasma unit who desperately sought to topple her Lord's views? Or, was Rakutsu with the police; that of which also sought her capture?

Her head spun in confusion and Faitsu knew that her decision could very well impact her as a whole. But, she was determined to keep her secret safe. And, if that required the girl to go on a date to ward off enemies, then so be it. Even if such frivolous things were to take a stab in the purpose she stood for as long as it kept her "prize" secret that would be enough for her. Her determination for her Lord would be enough to ward off any future hurdles she faced.

Or at least, she hoped it would.

"You actually got her to agree on a date with you?"

Rakutsu smirked as he leaned back in his seat, feet laid upon the wooden desks. A single finger prodded his visor up, allowing messy bangs to drop over dark brown eyes. With a laid-back whistle, the boy turned to look at his friend's face.

Hugh, a boy with the hair of a qwilfish, returned his gaze with indifferent amber eyes. The boy also had his feet up on the desk but his arms were crossed, unwilling to budge. There was also a heavy scowl written across his face, etched so deeply into the boy's skin that Rakutsu was almost afraid that the scowl would permanently stain his face.

"Sure did! It took her a bit to answer but, man, was it sure worth it!"

"Well, it's impressive that you even managed to land a date in the first place," Hugh sighed, although his voice carried something like grudging respect. "But I still can't believe she was so willing to go through with it in the first place. Faitsu doesn't necessarily seem like the type to try such things."

Rakutsu laughed at that, leaning his chair back so much that it was starting to tip dangerously towards the desk behind him. "I know, right? I must really be a lucky guy!"

However, even as he said those words, he couldn't help but sneer at himself. Of course he wasn't lucky. Rakutsu knew that she was only playing along with him, wanting to get rid of him. He found it obvious that she, much like he was to her, was toying with him. She had made it clear that his advances were not welcomed, and he still remembered the way Faitsu shrugged off any shred of attention he showed It was almost as if she didn't want to be seen but, even so, Rakutsu had no choice but to make her seen. If he wanted to know the truth, he would do anything to unveil the mask she wore.

Was she the female grunt he was searching for? Did she have the Plasma Chip he was so desperate in searching for? Rakutsu knew she was hiding something from him and whether or not that held consistency with his mission was something he had yet to find.

Hugh snorted from beside him. "I don't think you're _that_ lucky. Faitsu was probably just _pressured _into saying 'yes', knowing you."

"Should I take offense to that?" the boy asked as his chair's front legs fell back to the ground. A goofy smile crossed his face.

"Honestly, yes."

Rakutsu sighed at his response. "Aw, come on, aren't you even the _slightest _bit jealous? I mean, I've got a date and you've had none!"

"And why should I care?" Hugh snorted. "I have no interests in girls. My only goal in life is to get stronger and stronger, I don't have the time for relationships or social statuses."

"Aw, you're simply no fun!"

Hugh grunted, his arms tucking in closer to his body and it seemed that he was unwilling to continue the conversation. Rakutsu thought about teasing him, but held himself back as he once again considered Faitsu. The brunette girl was certainly a big suspect in the Plasma case, and he was almost sure that she was the one he was looking for. She was trying too hard to blend in when, in reality, she was only attracting the attention she so seemingly wanted to avoid.

By acting like a background character, she was only creating grounds for being called out as a suspect. After all, someone who truly wanted to fit in would not flee from interaction with others. They would actually accept it not shun it, but it seemed Faitsu wanted nothing to do with friends or relationships. And, of course, that's where Rakutsu began to become suspicious of. He was convinced that she was hiding something major and he was convinced that it was more than just the average 'deep and dark past'.

The bell for school to start cried out loudly, silencing all students within earshot. They began grumbling and huddled back into their seats, recalling back their Pokemon as Cheren slid in. Turning to his students with a grin, their teacher turned to the hallway ushered anyone in that he recognized. Rakutsu watched the man with lazy interest, fully aware of his capabilities. Underneath the white shirt and polite red tie was a person who had participated in a battle notorious for shaking Unova to its roots. This was not only Cheren the gym leader, but Cheren, friend and companion to the notorious hero known as Black. And, it was for this fact that Rakutsu appreciated his teacher, holding the utmost respect for him. He had played a key part in the former Plasma battle and it was only natural that Rakutsu, a member of the International Police, hailed Cheren somewhat as an idol.

Someone dashed through the door with a shout, apparently too hyped up to start school on a despair-filled note. Many students around him regarded the boy - Petashi - with a roll of their eyes and unsatisfied frowns. They were not amused by his outburst and nor was Rakutsu but the boy managed a sloppy smile as Petashi turned his attention to him. The youngster gave a wave and the brown-haired boy waved back. Then, as soon as he dropped his hand onto his desk, Petashi signaled to someone from outside the hallway. The detective boy craned his head to see who it was, more out of idle curiosity than anything else.

Faitsu made her way into the classroom instantly gathering the attention of everyone around her. Flocks of girls began to drop small comments, eyes dashing between Rakutsu and Faitsu, while the boys merely grinned knowingly in her direction. Needless to say, the brunette didn't seem to happy with in. She ducked her head and found her way to her seat (which was diagonally across from Rakutsu's right), taking a seat in her chair. Rakutsu's eyes followed the girl's movements, taking careful note of her movements as she took out her notebook and a pencil. She seemed tense, and Rakutsu suspected that she was fully aware that she was being watched.

His suspicions were confirmed as Faitsu boldly made eye contact with him, icy blue eyes meeting up with chocolate ones. She held his gaze questioningly and he did the same to her. He couldn't back down from a challenge, after all.

They remained that way for several seconds before she lost, dropping her stare only to center upon a now-lecturing Cheren. Rakutsu, however, would not be steered away and continued to watch her movements for a bit before he, too, turned to their teacher with interested eyes.

Somehow, the longing to corner her became stronger and stronger.

For the rest of the day, Faitsu had made it her mission to avoid Rakutsu and the tales that enveloped the two of them. However, it was easily clear to her that both required greater feats from her as a whole. Staying away from Rakutsu was completely impossible since he existed in the same class. She, of course, tried to steer clear of any eye contact or conversation (which was easy since she was two seats ahead of them), but that didn't stop her from the sentences that poured from her class-mates faces.

"Hey, did you hear? Faitsu and Rakutsu, they're together now!"

"Together? It's just one little date, they're not necessarily an 'object' yet."

"Dude, I heard that Rakutsu asked her out!"

"What? Why would he ask someone like _her _out on a date? _I_ would be so much better for him!"

Needless to say, the rumors went on and on, leaving Faitsu hating herself more and more. Though she had consoled herself many times, she still couldn't stand the embarrassment that flowed from each and every statement she heard. Even if this so-called date was merely a ploy to draw out Rakutsu's true intentions, the awkwardness she felt was making her spirit waver. Even with her determination to protect the Plasma Chip, she couldn't deny that she wanted it all to be over with.

"Faitsu! _Faitsu!_"

The brunette girl jerked her head up at the sound of her name. Her eyes landed nervously upon Cheren. He glared back at her, tapping the board with a ruler. "Miss Faitsu, can you care to explain why a match-up of a water type against an Aurorus is a bad idea?"

She studied the whiteboard picture of an Omastar and an Aurorus, searching her mind for an answer. In the back of her mind, the answer was clear, but the front part didn't have enough time to progress.

"It's because of Aurorus's move, Freeze-Dry!" a voice shouted, and everyone turned to see Rakutsu. "Since the prehistoric Pokemon is known to potentially carry this move, which deals effective damage to water-types, it is dangerous to assume your opponent cannot win in a battle of ice versus water. And, while the base power is at a moderate number of seventy, Aurorus's special attack can deal a powerful amount of damage to an unknowing opponent."

Everyone gaped in awe at Rakutsu's deep knowledge of the subject. Faitsu, however, found herself more wary of the boy. His level of intelligence was certainly something to behold, and that made her worry. If he showed such signs of expertise then it was very likely that he was more than just an average student.

"Very good," Cheren praised him and Rakutsu gave a sheepish smile. "However, that question was not for you to answer. It was for Faitsu."

"Ah, sorry! I just couldn't help but blurt out the answer though!" Rakutsu turned to Faitsu and gave her a wink. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," she replied as steadily as she could.

Cheren rubbed his fingers through his hair. "Well, I guess that's fine and all. Faitsu, perhaps you could answer this next question: in a trick room situation, what item is the best for a Pokemon to hold - the Float Stone or the Lagging Tail?"

That was easy. "The Lagging Tail, of course."

"Excellent," Cheren clapped his hands together. "Yes, indeed. Once a Pokemon activates Trick Room, it instantly allows for the slowest Pokemon to attack first while the normally faster one will have to wait for a chance to move. Of course, if a battle participant is holding Lagging Tail, than they have a greater chance of moving first, thus allowing them a better position for attacking."

The girl sank back in her seat, trying hard to ignore everyone around her. She could see their eyes widen as they realized that she, too, had a bit more intelligence than she had led them to believe. However, as she searched for Rakutsu, she couldn't help but notice that he was _sneering_ at her.

Needless to say, her uneasiness grew.

-0-

The bell for school finally rang and Faitsu dashed out of her seat, unwilling to be stopped by anything or anyone. She hastily stepped around talkative peers and wandering Pokemon, careful to avoid contact. The girl kept her pace of a fast walk, ignoring Petashi when he called to her or the sound of a teacher's voice to "slow down".

Breathing deeply, the brunette made her way to the entrance of the school, passing through off-white hallways trimmed with gray. Her hands tightened around her bagstrap as she walked, wary of everything around her. Faitsu spotted a turn ahead of her, and the girl began to pick up her pace, knowing her destination was literally "just around the corner", or so the saying went.

However, just as she went around the structure, she found herself stopped by the image in front of her. A boy with messy brown hair and chocolate eyes caught her attention and forced her to freeze in her place.

It was Rakutsu. The boy had somehow managed to get ahead of her yet, as she watched his silent form, she couldn't see him panting or anything. _He would've had to run to get here before me, _Faitsu thought in suspicion. _Yet he's not so much as sweating. Plus, his breathing's abnormally regular._

"You," she huffed. "How did you get here before me?"

Rakutsu grabbed the edge of his hat and pushed it up, his gaze pinning her down. A sly leer curled up his face, pushing his lips up in an almost unsettling way. Faitsu felt cornered, even if she knew she could easily run back into the school if she had to.

"So, we're alone, aren't we?"

The girl jumped at his words, completely disregarding the fact that he had avoided the question. Glancing around, she realized he was right. Even though they were so close to one of the school's exits, there was not a student in sight. She hadn't realized it before, but the sounds of her fellow school-mates was muffled almost like she was wearing headphones. Briefly, she remembered Cheren talking about some pink-haired idol who was supposed to visit them the minute school ended.

"I-I guess we are."

With a laugh, the boy leaned towards Faitsu, his face growing uncomfortably close to hers. He grabbed a piece of her hair and began to sniff it. Faitsu gave him a confused look before she swiftly backed away, her eyes wide with surprise and confusion. He began to snicker and her eyes narrowed slightly. _Just what does he think he's trying to pull? _

Rakutsu pulled back and gave her a scowl as he noticed her expression. "What, did you think I was going to do something awful on you? Honestly, I just couldn't resist the pull of your sweet smelling hair and so I _had_ to smell it," he paused. "Oh, and by the way, strawberry shampoo smells good on you."

Her face burst into red. "W-W-What!?" _How does he know what shampoo I use? _Faitsu didn't believe she could feel anymore embarrassed by such a simple statement.

"You heard me," the boy smiled widely, and Faitsu frowned. "But, that's beside the point. I'm here to inquire about other things, though I _would_ like to talk about how cute you l-"

"Cut to the chase already!" she interrupted, her face still holding a slight tint of crimson.

He looked at her inquiringly before giving a sigh. "You're not easy to flatter, are you? Oh well. All I want to confirm is that whether or not you'll be on that lookout. At eight o'clock. P.M. You'll be there, right?"

Was it just her, or was there a desperate plea in his words? She blinked slowly before giving a firm nod. "I'll be there at eight."

"Great! Then I'll see you there!" the boy flashed her a reassuring smile before turning to the exit. He stopped just at the entrance and turned towards her. "But do you want me to walk you home first?"

"I'll be just fine, don't worry about me."

"Well, if you say so," he waved a hand to her. "Eight o'clock!"

She dipped her head. "Eight o'clock."

Rakutsu didn't bother to hesitate with an answer as he began to walk away. Faitsu nervously watched his figure, not wanting to move an inch as he headed across the street. Her blue eyes followed him to the opposite sidewalk until, finally, he disappeared into a mass of people. Having lost sight of Rakutsu, the brunette edged out of the building and took a look out onto the streets. Seeing that he was truly gone, she made way to her house, pondering over the boy.

_I just don't understand him_, she thought. _He seems like such a flirter, such a lady's man, and yet he practically oozes with troubling intentions. Does he or does he not know my identity? Am I being paranoid? And what's up with this shampoo stuff? _Faitsu grabbed the same strand of hair Rakutsu had touched and smelled it. _I guess it really does smell like my shampoo, _she frowned as a second scent arose, intertwining with the fragrance of strawberries. It was faint but, even so, that didn't mean she couldn't identify it. It was her favorite smell after all.

The smell…of Gracideas.

-0-

Three and a half hours later, and Faitsu was almost ready to attend her so-called "date". She had already picked out her outfit, a single-strapped crystal blue dress with ruffles that reached down to her knees, but she felt that something was missing. Faitsu's eyes scanned the mirror of her bathroom for answers, watching her reflection for any form of missing attire.

_I can't believe I'm actually taking this seriously, _the girl ran a hair through her hair, finding it rather odd that she had chosen to put it down rather than in the normal tradition of pigtails. _I mean, this _is_ Rakutsu that we're talking about here. He probably couldn't care less about what I dress in as long as it made me pretty like a doll. _The single notion made her scowl in discouragement. _Still, knowing that, why do I even bother to dress up at all? It's just one stupid date at the lookout, no need for a dress. _

Yet, even as she told herself that, she just couldn't push herself to take off her outfit in exchange for a simpler one. There was something that nagged at her mind, telling her that it'd be weird for her to attend in casual clothes.

Faitsu brought her hand to her locket, which was still in obvious sight. Her eyes widened in realization as she remembered what she had forgotten. _I need to keep my treasure out of sight, _the girl told herself. "Now, where can I get a scarf?"

"Foon, foon!"

A tiny mushroom bounced up and down the teal bathroom counter, its tiny stubs waving up and down with a long string of faded gray-blue fabric. It was a scarf she had received from Team Plasma long ago during a time when she had worked with them at Icirrus City. Her hands traced over the emblem that signified their team name, nostalgia prodding into her heart. "Lord N," she whispered. "Don't worry, I still have the Chip. I haven't lost it yet."

"Foon!" the little Pokemon beckoned for her to take the scarf, giving her a happy smile. Faitsu returned it with a sheepish smile of her own, grabbing the object to wrap around her neck. She tucked the end with the Team Plasma emblem inside of it, hoping that Rakutsu wouldn't notice if her scarf was worn a little different than usual.

"Thanks, Foongus," she told the creature, picking it up gently to place upon her shoulder. "I appreciate it."

The Pokemon snuggled into her neck as if to say "I'm glad you liked it". Faitsu giggled at him, feeling reassured that he would at least be with her when she went to the lookout. Pulling out a Pokeball, she handed it to the Pokemon. "Are you sure you want to come with me?" she asked it.

Foongus nodded.

"Even if it means being put inside this _thing_?" she questioned, shaking the Pokeball. "I mean, as much as I'll enjoy having you for protection, I don't want to force you into this if you don't want to."

It shook its head, eyes locking with hers in a passionate flare. Even though she couldn't truly understand it, she could still translate the creature's language through its uses of action and the feelings it expressed.

"Well, okay, if you're sure you don't mind being crammed into a ball like this?"

Foongus shook its head, giving her a reassuring squeak.

"Well, here goes."

She clicked the ball onto the creature's head. A bright beam of red light shot out and absorbed the creature's form, swallowing it up and transferring its body into digital data. The mushroom shrank inside the Pokeball until, finally, it became the size of a dice that was see-able through the device's red top half. Foongus gave her a reassuring glance as she gazed down upon it, waving stubby arms to signal that it was okay. Faitsu nodded in understanding, pocketing the Pokeball within a secret space just beneath the many ruffles that decorated her dress. _Rakutsu won't be able to pull anything on me now, _she thought. _If he knows my secret and it truly comes to a battle, well, I won't let him have an upper edge on me._

Giving one last glance at the mirror, she checked for anymore oddities. Seeing none, the girl left the bathroom and gave a glance down the hallway where the door to the house stood. Normally, it'd be a quick few steps and Faitsu would be out and into the real world. However, even if she wanted to leave, she was blocked by a figure nearly a head's length bigger than her.

"Mom…" Faitsu whispered.

"Don't _mom_ me!" the older lady snapped, crossing her arms. "Young girl, I want you to explain to me right now just _why_, exactly, you're dressing like that! Don't tell me it's another Plasma mission!"

_If only you knew…I might as well be playing into the hands of Team Plasma's enemy._ "I'm going out," she responded swiftly, edging towards the door.

Her mom tossed a hand out in front of the door knob defensively. "Well, that's completely obvious. What I mean is _why?_"

"I'm going to a…a d-d-" Faitsu cursed herself. Why was unable to say what she wanted to? And why was she stuttering over such a _stupid _word? "A-A d-d-"

"Spit it out!"

"I'm going on a date, okay? It's with a boy my age. His name's Rakutsu and he has nothing to do with Team Plasma. Completely normal, okay?" she took a deep breath. "_There_, you happy now?" Faitsu averted her gaze from her mother's embarrassment lighting up her cheeks. _Why am I making a fuss over saying 'date'? I've never had trouble saying anything before. But I can't believe I blurted everything out like that._

Arms embraced her and the girl glanced up in surprise to see her mother staring back in…pride? She blinked in confusion, unable to comprehend what the woman was doing.

"Of course I'm happy," she said with a polite smile. "I was…well, worried. Ever since you came back from Team Plasma, you've done nothing but sulk over them and that guy - Nathan or something?"

"N," Faitsu corrected.

"Yes, N. You've done nothing but worship him like he was a legendary Pokemon. I was afraid that you wouldn't move on. I-I didn't like seeing you so lost like that. Transferring you to that school was my only option," her mother paused, eyes glistening with tears. "I thought that, if you finally gathered with those your own age, you'd be happy. And, now look, you're going on a date! Though I suppose it's a bit too young for a twelve-year old to take up dating. Normally, you do that when you're about sixteen."

Faitsu gently pushed her mother away. _It's not like I've completely forgotten about Team Plasma, _she thought with a stab of irritation. She looked into her mother's tearful face. _I suppose I can forget about it. Just for a little while, anyways. _

"Does this mean I can leave?" she asked softly.

The woman brushed away tears. "Of course. If this…Rakutsu has no ties to Team Plasma and if he's _truly_ someone your interested in, than I'm all willing to let you go. But, he better be real, okay? Don't tell me you're using someone imaginary to make a getaway to your Plasma friends!"

_I'm not interested in Rakutsu at all, _the girl longed to tell her. _This date is more to get him off my back._ "Trust me, he's real," the brunette said. "As real as the scarf on my neck or the dress I'm wearing. This date has no connections to Team Plasma, okay? I don't think he even knows about them." _Although, I'm pretty sure he at least has some _concept_ about who they are. _"Can I go now?"

"Yes, yes, go ahead!" the lady stepped to the side and beckoned to the now open door. "Make sure to have fun with your boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend, mom," she sighed. "It's only one little date."

"Don't give up! I'm sure you'll win him over!"

_That's not exactly what I meant. _"Goodbye."

"Have fun dear!"

Faitsu opened the door and slipped past it to enter into the fresh and embracing air of the night sky. Faint wind brushed her skin and she gave a small smile at the sensation. Turning to her mom, she waved goodbye and began to head towards the sidewalk, unbothered by the fading red rays of sunlight as she made her way to the lookout.

Her mother leaned against the doorframe of their and sighed in contentment. "I'm glad, you know. It seems you've finally found someone to look after. Someone…who may or may not be just like you."

"She's late."

Rakutsu sighed in annoyance as he leaned against the rails of Aspertia City's notorious lookout, elbows holding up the weight of his head. He glanced at his watch. _Eight twenty four P.M,_ the clock read in bright red numbers. The boy was beginning to think she had ditched him.

Out of boredom, he signaled to the bushes just beneath the rail with a flick of his finger. A blue head poked out of the brush with a trill, whiskers twitching in and inquiring manner.

"Hey there buddy," the boy said, smiling. "Are you having fun down there?"

The Dewott made a gurgling noise, picking up something from below and waving it into the air. It was a stick. Rakutsu smiled at his Pokemon. "What, do you want to play catch or something?"

Dewott nodded eagerly, pushing the object up into the air and closer to Rakutsu. He eyed it curiously before reaching over to grab it. "I guess it's hard to stay serious, even for you," the boy tossed the stick. "There you go!"

"Wott! Wott!" the blue otter dashed off in an earnest search for the stick.

Rakutsu watched in quiet amusement. However, it wasn't long before his enjoyment subsided and his smile faded. "Even so, this could very well be the chance we've been waited to take. The chance to tell whether or not Faitsu really is the Plasma grunt we're looking for. We can't afford to let out guards down."

Footsteps noisily clapped upon the concrete stair steps of the lookout, prompting Rakutsu to swiftly grab out his bubble-blower in order to send a message to his Pokemon. He whispered in the commands, knowing his partner would be able to tell what they were. "Faitsu's here. Keep hidden and stay on guard in case of a fight." Several bubbles burst from the device and began to float towards the brush below. _Please find these, Dewott. It's crucial that she's unaware of your presence. _

The boy spun around to face the steps, a polite and gentlemanly smile etching itself onto his face. Fast footsteps rang in his ears, and he knew she was ascending the structure a pace more than usual. Still, that didn't stop him from feeling impatient. Even though Rakutsu could sense that she was practically running through the stair steps (was that even possible?) the boy couldn't help but feel impatient.

Faitsu appeared a few seconds after, and the boy looked at her figure in surprise.

Unlike him, who had chosen a gray coat, a white shirt and brown khaki pants (with his uniform under it, of course), the girl was dressed in more fancy attire. She was wearing a sequin crystal blue dress that, combined with the sun's dying rays of light, gave her an almost flashy appearance. A gray-blue scarf was wrapped comfortably around her neck, hiding away the tender skin that laid underneath. Rakutsu felt a bit dazed that she had chosen such a thing before quickly steeling himself and calming his heartbeat. _She may as well be the enemy. I can't feel anything for her just yet._

"I'm late, a…aren't I?" the girl breathed heavily. "I didn't realize just…how busy traffic can be. It t-took me a…a bit to run here."

The boy walked over to her with a smile, placing hands into his pockets. "Not at all," he said smoothly, making his way over to her. "I just got here, in fact." It was big lie, he had arrived merely an hour before, but he felt like he should at least reassure her.

Faitsu stepped to his side. "So, what do you plan to do with me?"

"Well, there's a special reason why I chose the lookout tonight. It's nearly time, anyway" the boy gestured to the lake that sat roughly one third of a kilometer away.

Faitsu, taking interest in his words, leaned on the silver rails that lined the lookout. She squinted her eyes, scanning the area for anything special. The boy watched her with a goofy grin, observing her face as it scrunched up with frustration. "I don't see anything," she said after awhile.

He chuckled as he glanced back towards the lake where yellow dots were flying up from the brush. Faitsu shot him a glare. "What?" she demanded.

The boy glanced out onto the lake. "Isn't it obvious now?"

She turned back to watch the body of water. Her eyes abruptly widened. "Are those…?"

"Pokemon?" he guessed. "Why, indeed they are."

Turning to the horizon both boy and girl glanced around to see huge flickers of yellow burst into the sky. Illumise and Volbeat circled the sky as day touched upon night, their golden phosphoresce standing out beautifully against the red-black backdrop. Rakutsu stared at them with amazement. He had the rumors regarding the fireflies' light show, but he never thought it would be as pretty as the sight in front of him. Swiveling his head, he noticed that Faitsu, too, was in awe of the display in front of him, her eyes lighting up.

"It's so lovely," the girl whispered. "Pokemon are truly spectacular. Those Illumise and those Volbeat…the light that they emit is so warm and kind…"

Rakutsu narrowed his eyes. _That sounds a bit like Team Plasma talk,_ he thought with scorn. He leaned forward over the rails. "Say…Faitsu?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love Pokemon?"

"Of course," she answered back firmly. "Why do you ask?"

"No particular reason," he paused for a second, his gaze pinning down hers. "It's just…I'm wondering."

"About what?"

"Team Plasma."

A flicker of fear was sprinkled into her eyes and he could tell that this was a dangerous subject for her. The girl tugged at her scarf, dipping her chin underneath the object's silky material. "Team Plasma?" she repeated. "You mean t-those n-no good trainer's with…with b-bad intentions towards Pokemon?"

His stomach sank. _Did I guess wrong? _he asked himself, noticing Faitsu shake. _Or is she just a good actor? _"That's right. Look, I know this is a date and all but, before we jump into formalities, I just wanted to ask a question of you."

"W-What? Do you think I have…something to do with Team Plasma?" the girl shook her head, voice trembling as she spoke. "I would…never…get involved with a bunch like them."

Rakutsu studied her closely, eyes observing everything in her face. There was fear, surprise, and confusion that circled around her, all emotions that were not easily copied. Plus, her already trembling body made him suspect that her words were indeed the truth, though he could swear that, somewhere along the line, she was faking it. However, even if intuition told him so, there was still no stable proof to show to him that he was right.

He blew stray bangs out of his face. "Thanks, that's all that I wanted to know," he said, placing an arm around her. She glanced up at him in irritation and he gave her a cheeky grin. "But, now that that's out of the way, let's move onto the date!"

"I thought the Illumise and Volbeat were the main point of our date?" she asked, though her voice shook with uncertainty.

"Oh, no, no, no! I couldn't be satisfied by just a simple lights show!" Rakutsu leaned closer to her and the girl's face flushed. "The second half is yet to begin!"

And, as if on cue, a large chorus of voices rose from around the lookout. Both boy and girl glanced out back over the lookout to see different bug Pokemon littering the ground and trees, the only sign of their pretense being the faint yellow glow which illuminated their figures. The chorus soon rose in volume until, finally, it all blended into a smooth and spirited harmony that filled them with energy.

Rakutsu spun around to meet Faitsu, reaching out his right hand to the girl. She regarded it with a confused look, hand reaching nervously forward, before understanding dawned upon her. She pulled her hand away. "No way."

He took her hand forcibly, whispering: "Yes way."

Pushing her towards him, he wrapped his other arm around her waist, dragging the reluctant girl away from the railing and out into open space. In response, she glared at him, her gaze darting to his hand on her waist and the hand that took her own. He ignored the nasty looks and proceeded to guide her along in a slow waltz-like dance. Somehow, she managed to understand each and every one of his steps, and the two began to move in way of synchronization (although her reluctance ruined what could've been a perfect example of the traditional dance).

"Have I ever said that you're pretty?" the boy asked.

She looked up with narrowed eyes. "You've said that plenty times before."

"But did I ever mean it?" Rakutsu smiled at her, leaning closer to her face. "Like I do now?"

Faitsu's face lit up with red. The boy considered calling her out on it, but decided that he should keep quiet. She turned her head away with a huff. "You don't really mean it."

"Who gave you that impression?" he said with an almost innocent face. "What if I said that I like you?"

"You'd be lying," the girl replied anxiously. "You're nothing more than a…a flirt."

"But I truly like you, you know. Why else would I ask you out on a date? Have you seen me asking anyone else out?"

"Well…no…"

"Than how can you tell that I'm just playing with you?" _Which I am. _"Or that I'm just flirting with you?" _Which I'm also doing. _Rakutsu began to pick up the pace to his waltz and she slowly fell in stride alongside him.

She looked up at him unsurely. "Well, you're definitely toying with me, aren't you?"

_Yep. _"Of course not. Why would I tease a pretty thing like you?" he grew quiet, trying to keep his voice as serious as possible. "I really like you, Faitsu. A lot."

Faitsu shook her head. "Don't even _try_ to confess on the first date. That's like asking to marry you the moment you first meet them."

He chuckled. "You're a stubborn one, aren't you?"

"Then I guess that's a good thing, if I can stand up to you."

They both exchanged looks of amusement, with Rakutsu expressing his mirth with a loud laugh. After a few seconds, Faitsu joined in with a chuckle of her own, a fist placed in front of her lips as if to hide the sound. The two continued dancing, both seemingly lost in the rhythm of the music. Rakutsu guiding Faitsu and Faitsu guiding Rakutsu as they danced around the lookout, The sound of the bug Pokemon and the warm light of the firefly embraced them, wrapping them up into a night of seclusion.

Rakutsu lost track of time as he danced with the stubborn brunette girl, but he was somewhat glad that she had somewhat loosened up. Her reluctance had faded to grudging acceptance, the tension releasing itself from her body. He gave her a grin and she shot him an exasperated look.

Finally, when their legs began to wobble with weariness, the two found their way to the stair steps and took a seat just at the top. Even tough Rakutsu had taken a bit of precaution to sit up close to her (forcing her towards the right end of the steps), he found himself separated from her by a sad distance of three feet. _She certainly knows how to avoid a guy's advances, _he thought in amusement. _Nonetheless…_

Reaching a hand into his coat pocket, the boy fingered around for a special object he had managed to hide in a secret pocket. Already, the sweet scent was invading his nose, and he could already imagine the pleased look that would soon appear on Faitsu's face. If his sources were correct (and they usually were) than this would make the perfect gift for the long-haired teen.

The girl, having heard the rustling of his coat and his not-so-secret actions, watched him with a wary eye. Her shoulders had gone tense, and he wondered whether or not she was doubting him as a whole.

"Relax," he told her. "It's a gift."

"A gift?" she repeated cautiously.

He brought out the object and cupped it in his hands. It was a small bouquet of Gracidea flowers, neatly wrapped up in white paper and completed by a single red ribbon tied around the center. Faitsu's eyes extended in awe, and the girl tossed him a glance of both surprise and suspicion. "These…are Gracideas," she breathed. "But, where did you get them? They're so rare to find, not to mention expensive!"

"I have my resources," he responded evenly.

"What type of resources?" she inquired. "Did you get them from a mafia boss or something?"

"No, of course not!" Rakutsu shot her an offensive look. "What am I, a criminal or something?"

"Might as well be."

"Well _I_, for one, am sincerely hurt at that suggestion. Just take the god-damned flowers and be grateful already for Reshiram's sake!"

Faitsu eyed the bouquet before she slowly reached out her hands. He snatched them up and shoved the flowers into them, completely disregarding the startled expression she wore. "They're for you and only you. Think of it as a 'thanks' for coming on this date with me."

She smiled, craning her neck down to inhale the scent of Gracideas. The brunette seemed rather pleased with the aroma, and she closed her eyes to further enjoy the sensations. "Thanks…Rakutsu."

"Anytime," the boy shot onto his feet. "It's my pleasure. I'm glad I actually had this chance to be with you. Alone."

The girl blushed at the singular word. "It was fun," she admitted.

He smiled sincerely. "Let's do this again someday," he reached out a hand to her. "My lady?"

She accepted it without complaint, allowing him to bring her to her feet. As soon as she did, he caught her body and pressed her into a hug. The girl became stiff in his arms, her muscles freezing into place. He pulled back and noticed immediately that Faitsu was stunned, her eyes blinking rapid as she tried to comprehend what had happened. He grinned at her reaction before his feet began to carry him down the steps. He paused at four steps down and glanced at her. "You'll be fine if I don't escort you home, right?"

"Mmph," was her reply, dipping her head slightly to signify what seemed to be a 'yes, I'll be fine'.

"Alright, then I'll see you at school!" the boy walked down the stair steps. He had expected to hear words of protest from the girl, but the only sound she made were that of her own feet pounding upon concrete. They both reached the bottom and he turned to face her. "Goodbye!"

"Goodbye," she said respectfully, swiveling around on her heels to face left.

He laughed softly as he saw her walk with an uneven gait, her face in a daze as she headed back to her house. _I guess in some ways this was…fun, _the boy thought as he placed his hands into his pockets. He began to head in the opposite direction from Faitsu, strolling nonchalantly back to his own place. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Dewott strolling alongside him, eager to be at the side of it's master once again. Rakutsu almost felt at peace.

However, only a few seconds later and the boy realized in frustration that he had completely forgotten about the point of his date. Eyes narrowing, the boy turned his head to stare down the street Faitsu had taken. Biting his lip, the detective tightened his hands into fists. _She may have slipped by me today but it's only a matter of time before she gets caught. I swear, Faitsu, one day I will find out who you truly are. _He turned to the lookout. _This date was merely a fluke, but next time…next time I _will _unveil your true colors. _

**Well, that was long. But it was well worth it, in my opinion! This one-shot kind of portrays their feelings towards one another (I tried to stay as canon as possible while adding in a pinch of plausible romance) and how they react to their opposite. Faitsu feels threatened while Rakutsu only wants to fulfill his job. Both admit their suspicions while trying to avoid/woo the other. It's a very interesting combination, if you ask me.**

**My next one-shot will most likely revolve around Specialshipping (though, I'm really unsure about how **_**well**_** it will turn up since Specialshipping is not really my forte). If not, I'll probably pick from Oldrival, Frantic, or Mangaquest. It all depends on whether or not the Specialshipping fanfiction crashes and burns, XD.**

**'Til next time!**

**-TheAzureFox**


End file.
